Bittersweet and Melodic
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: Meet Vienna Xavier and Darryl Farmer, Meister and Weapon duo at the DWMA. The two have made a successful team, but things are about to change. As Darryl falls for the new kid, Vienna finds it threatening to their goals. But is she just denying her own feelings? All this wrapped up with Medusa, Arachnophobia and the rise of the Kishin leads to an interesting first year. **Hiatus**


AN: First off, I'm sorry for not updating anything in probably about...a year. First I had school, then my computer was all messed up, then my Microsoft Office wasn't working and now it's fixed so I'm going to try and work on things more on the weekends since I've got everything in swing so far. Second off, yes, this is an OC story which some of you may be very iffy about, but I'd like to tell you firsthand that these two are some of my favorite characters that I've come up with. And third off, I love writing for Soul Eater. Somehow, my writing style totally morphs into something amazing and I don't know why but I love it. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, ONLY DARRYL AND VIENNA.

* * *

><p>Vienna Xavier's alarm clock hummed out the soft tunes of jazz, tenderly shaking her from her slumber. The girl slowly opened her eyes, somewhat begrudgingly. She had never quite been a fan of the early morning, much preferring the time between ten a.m. and twelve noon, but the music that woke her made the rise much more tolerable.<p>

With a deep sigh, she slipped out of her covers and slowly began to shuffle out of her bedroom and descended the stairs. Suddenly, she halted her trek to the kitchen and took a step back. She glanced at her image in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust. How she hated her morning reflection.

Her tawny blonde hair stuck out in multiple directions and was tangled at the ends. Underneath her sage green eyes were slight bags and light circles encompassing them. Her mint green and raspberry pajama top had fallen off her shoulder, giving her and overall appearance of mess.

She sighed in discontent—would she ever find a morning on which her appearance after waking was acceptable? After a shake of her head, she continued onto her destination.

_Vienna Willow, stop wishing for the impossible so often. _The blonde chided herself. _It's just a monumental waster of your precious energy! And with all the extracurricular assignments you and Darryl have to do, you shouldn't bother yourself with worrying about anything more than getting him the other fifty-odd souls he needs. Focus on the task at hand!_

Which she realized with dusting of pink on her cheeks was to currently make herself breakfast. _Oops. _She quickly maneuvered around her small, linoleum kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee started. There was no ability to function within her without it. She was a full on addict, but she certainly felt no shame in that. In her mind, the concoction was God's gift to the world if there ever was one.

A perfectly brewed cup of a smooth dark roast with just the right splash of two percent and a sprinkle of sugar was better than sex. Or so she assumed. She intended to keep her virginity for some time, still being a student. No matter how attractive whatever male she met may be. She had morals after all. Even if self-set, they were morals through and through.

She moved to the next item of business once the coffee was set to brew: breakfast. What to make today? Vienna searched through her cabinet and fridge, hoping to find something balanced and appealing. Most important meal of the day, after all. After a bit of musing, the decision was set on an omelet, a slice of multigrain toast, and some slice up fruit.

The meister worked with a steady, casual pace as she neatly prepared, cooked and consumed her breakfast—everything had to have an order, after all. When there was order, the band played in tune, on key, and it resulted in a harmonious melody. Perfect and beautiful.

Checking the clock once she had finished cleaning and re-organizing her kitchen, Vienna checked the clock. She had plenty of time before school still and all she had left was to shower and grab her things. She had a perfect amount of time to get some of her daily exercise reps in.

After half an hour of various exercises, the blonde finished the rest of her morning routine. She tossed a black messenger bag over her teal and lavender jacket before walking out the door to face the day.

A pale, rusty haired boy who was sitting on her steps hopped up and gave a trademark dazzling toothy grin to her as she locked the door.

"Mornin', sweetheart." He greeted in a soft North Carolinian accent and stood up, an earbud jammed in his ear, as per usual.

"Morning, Darryl." Vienna returned to her partner, no longer bothered by his constant use of pet names. It had definitely sent her up in a rage when they had first met that he would be so 'friendly' with her, but she quickly learned that it was just an idiosyncrasy of his and that she was the wrong gender for him to do what she thought he had been doing to her. "Ready, I guess?"

He nodded with a smile before suddenly fumbling around with a fraying, moss green backpack to find something. After a brief wrestling match, he procured a brown paper bag with glimmering black glitter music notes he had added especially for his meister and handed it to her.

"Y'might want this." He laughed softly to himself. "It's just a plain ol' sandwich 'n all today. Would've been late if Raquel hadn't o' woken me up for her own breakfast earlier by pawin' at my nose."

Vienna rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. Her partner may have been one of the kindest people that inhabited the planet, but sometimes it was a miracle he managed to tie both of his shoes before he walked out of the door. Sweet enough to result enough in high dental bills, yes. But he certainly could have benefitted well from one of Vienna's (in her mind) renowned schedules.

"Well I suppose it's a good things the little allergen on legs makes sure that you're on top of things since she's making us pay for two halves of a duplex rather than an apartment, hm?" She scoffed, poking Darryl's chest dramatically.

The Southerner pouted childishly.

"I'm sorry you're allergic, Vi, doll, but there was no way I could get rid of my baby!" He defended the small Russian Blue inside his half of the building.

The young meister gave a small laugh. Without fail, her partner stood behind him tumbling furball whenever Vienna mentioned her. And without fail, he also lit up her world.

"I'm just teasing, you dork. Now c'mon." Her wry smiled slowly melded into the more leader-like expression she was used to wearing as she clapped her hands together. "We have to get to class. I certainly don't want any remedial lessons or detention to mess up my schedule, do you? Besides, we've got that mission tonight, yeah? We want to make it a successful school day 'cuz then that'll lead to a successful mission!"

* * *

><p><em>That night, downtown Chicago<em>

A thick layer of smog swallowed the dark night sky, removing the stars and replacing them with the dim glow of aircraft. Sirens blasted in every direction and the lights of police cars painted everything they passed in a lightning coat of vibrant red and blue. Vienna Xavier and Darryl Farmer stood on a scum-covered rooftop of a foreclosed warehouse. The meister closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the song around them. Tonight's was quite intense.

"The city's pretty alive." She stated, mostly to herself. "Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"

The red headed boy gave a high whistle as he stretched his arms out and rolled his neck.

"Alrighty, cap'n. Let's make it quick, please? America's Next Top Model is on tonight and it's gettin' intense." He squinted at the street below. "Well lookee here. There he is, Vi."

A skinny finger pointed down near the door of the adjacent building. A grotesquely figured man in a suit sauntered casually into the long abandoned building. Their target had arrived, it seemed.

"Darryl." She simply stated.

"Already on it, dollheart." He smiled with a hint of smugness as he transformed.

Vienna took a hold of the Southerner, now in the form of a dual headed copper and silver axe, stepped back and leapt over to the next roof with awe-inspiring grace. Those ballet classes she had taken when she was younger really helped out in this job. Taking a quick look at her surroundings, she found a door and flew down the steps to find the man.

The meister stopped suddenly as they reached the second floor. This was where he was rumored to eat the souls of the innocents that his gang captured. Spying a handful of large, dust smothered crates, she dived behind them. Just lay in wait until they get here.

_Any minute now…_

The two students kept their breath as quiet as they could as faint footsteps grew louder and louder. Vienna's heart began to hammer against her chest. No matter how many times they did this, it still sent her into a state of paranoia. She took a deep breath through her nose to try and steady her nerves. She couldn't let it show, however. A team functioned best when no fear was shown.

"He brought friends along, no surprise. We just have to be sneaky about this. Right, Darryl?" She murmured softly, more to her own comfort rather than to inform her partner.

"Of course, Vi." Darryl replied quietly. "We've got this, hun."

She nodded. Of course they had it. She was Vienna Willow Xavier, after all. A natural-born leader, intuitive, and one of the top students in her class. This wasn't her first mission. She could handle the pressure. She always had her entire life so far.

The ever closer footsteps were now accompanied by low murmurs and chuckling. Vienna exhaled slowly back out her nose. She could do this. She _and_ Darryl could handle it.

"Now where are the boys?" A deep, guttural voice asked lackadaisically. "They said I'd have a meal by the time I got here."

The young meister chewed on the inside of her lower lip. Looks like there were going to be more adversaries than planned. She could handle that, surely. Only natural of a mission like this sort and caliber. But with Darryl as her partner, they could accomplish anything.

The footsteps stopped. Her target continued to mutter about how his dinner was late. Frustrated and distracted, Vienna noted. This was the perfect chance.

Spying an empty beer bottle near her feet, the tawny blonde cautiously picked it up before pitching it across the other side of the room. Two pairs of footsteps went to investigate the sound.

Vienna used the confusion to slip up behind her man, placing Darryl's blade around his neck.

"Crime boss Bugsy Moran, you're wanted by the DWMA for illegal consumption of human souls! As as meister of the Academy, I'm here for yours! Last words?"

The man chuckled, obviously amused. Vienna's stomach churned violently. Something was wrong.

"Get her, bo—" He never finished his statement as the student quickly yanked her weapon back as an increasing panic set in. A red orb bobbed in his place as a bullet whizzed past her ear. Snatching the soul, Vienna spun around, looking for a safe exit. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as more gangsters emerged from one of her escape options. Looked like 'the boys' were here. They held a young woman, gagged with her wrists tied behind her back.

_Son of a…_

The window was still an escape option.

"Vi…" Darryl's voice shook with concern from the blades as more bullets came too close for comfort.

"I know." Vienna grit her teeth and looked at the nearest men. There was no way she could leave an innocent in the hands of these creeps. "Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to watch your show tomorrow, Darryl."

She charged with a wide slash.


End file.
